A Second Chance
by McRaider
Summary: He was given a second chance...a chance to be a kid again, however things aren't going so well for him. Chapter Six is Up! Please Review (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter One

A Second Chance

By Stephanie

Summary: For some reason or another he was given a second chance, will he take it? Or the better question will he even remember taking it.

Rated: PG

Author's Note: This is a Sheppard, McKay, Beckett friendship thing, nothing more than that. With little McWeir. I'm just a sucker for little kids...hehe. Please Review! no flames! I apologize ahead for any grammatical errors my friend was supposed to edit this and we had a wee bit of a falling out, so until we fix that up I'm winging the corrections as best I can.

The sun was beginning to rise of the beautiful and calm water. Inside the beautiful city of Atlantis; that until six months ago had been empty sitting at the bottom of the ocean in the Pegasus Galaxy, people were just beginning to prepare for another day away from their loved ones. The gate room was lit up with the morning's rising as the five people stood in front of the gate, two women and three men.

Behind them stood the beautiful and large Stargate, the device which had brought them thousands of light years away from the home they had once known. Doctor Elizabeth Weir looked up at her people, she wasn't allowed to show favoritism as the person in charge of Atlantis, however this team was her number one team. They were more than that, they were her friends. She looked upon them and smiled, they all had traits that made them equally important to the team.

Major John Sheppard stood making sure his P-90 would work when they hit the foreign planet. He glanced around at his fellow group members, his eyes lingering momentarily on Teyla, before moving to Doctor Rodney McKay.

Elizabeth's own eyes fell upon John's men, Lieutenant Aiden Ford stood making some final adjustments on his pack. He was a young man, probably one of the youngest among the people to come to Atlantis, and by far he was the most naive at times. However Sheppard was doing an excellent job in teaching him more about being military but human at the same time.

Her eyes moved to Teyla, she had her doubts at first about the young Athosain woman. However the woman kept reassuring Elizabeth's faith over and over. She was a woman of great strength, a woman of great passion and she was a wonderful person. She smiled as John looked at Teyla again; it was obvious there was something there.

Finally here eyes landed upon Rodney, his big blue eyes looked up at her and she smiled. The man he had been when they first arrived had changed greatly. He was still arrogant and annoying at times, but he was brave and strong. His protective instincts had started to shine through as he began missions with John. Sometimes she could read his eyes so well that she saw he didn't completely trust himself. Elizabeth had no doubts in the head of Science on Atlantis. John would never have chosen the man if Rodney wasn't good. With another soft smile and a nod she looked at John, prepared to tell them they could go.

"Now remember, this is just an exploration, I need you back here by tomorrow," Elizabeth spoke with confidence.

"Later," Sheppard called as they stepped through the even horizon of the Stargate behind them.

They each took their moment to let the world around them settle. The planet looked just like earth, with greenery and water on it. It seemed safe, but John wasn't ready to openly mention his thought.

"Any life signs?" Ford asked.

Rodney continued to look at the readings and shook his head, "nope, but I'd like to take a look around."

"There's a temple, or cave or something over there, let's go check it out," Major Sheppard pointed to the rocks in the distance that created some type of building.

"Oh…the readings are….amazing," McKay said as he moved towards the rocks, they made a altar of some sort. Rodney just had to get close, not that this surprised anyone. He moved towards the writing on the altar, bending down he ran his fingers over the finely carved stone.

"og llahs uoy regnuoy ot gnuoy morf worg ot hcuot rebmemer ot hcuot," he whispered, it didn't make sense, he didn't get it. But he had no time to think about it. A warm bright white surrounded him. He cried as he felt hot pain shoot up his back and through his skull.

He clutched at his head, but felt his world begin to grow dark. He was out before the white light even disappeared.

John Sheppard was preparing to call to his friend, tell him not to touch anything, but he had no time to yell to his friend when he saw the white light. It was blinding, as he and the other two members of his team shielded their eyes. John's arm shot out as he grabbed Ford from moving towards their wayward scientist. He felt his stomach tighten as he heard Rodney cry out in pain.

They were stunned when the light disappeared; there on the ground lay the form of a tiny little boy, in the place of Rodney McKay, "Oh this can't be good," whispered Lt. Aiden Ford.

"Rodney…?" He wasn't sure but as he knelt next to the child in the over sized clothes he was positive this little boy was his friend and best scientist. He reached down and touched the neck, praying to find a pulse. He let out a deep breath when there was one.

"Teyla, in my bag there's a blanket, grab it, we're going to have to scrap this mission early and…do something," murmured Sheppard.

It didn't take her long to locate the blanket. Unsure what else to do, John lifted the boy into his arms and wrapped him in the blanket, he was unsure how old this boy was currently, but he couldn't be older than three. He was scrawny, like a twig and frail looking.

"Let's get outta here," he mumbled.

Dr. Beckett was sitting at his desk finishing up some paper work when Sheppard came running in holding the small body of a child. He was up in an instant stunned as he hurried over to the man.

"What on earth?"

"It's…well we think it's Rodney…," Sheppard said, completely out of breath, Dr. Weir, Lieutenant Ford and Teyla were close behind.

"Give him to me, come here little one," he whispered taking the child into his arms, cradling him in fear of some injuries, "wait outside, I'll be right out," however John gave no motion of leaving. Carson was about to ask him again, but then shook his head. He moved carefully over to one of the beds and placed the little boy down on the bed.

He looked the boy over with his eyes, as he placed the stethoscope against the boy's chest. He wasn't prepared when the child began to fidget. He began to try and move away. Carson instantly grabbed his arms, John rushed over to help his friend.

"Hey, hey, laddie, you're okay," he said gripping the boy's shoulders. He shook his head and cried, screaming as he tried to get away. "Nice set of lungs you have; shh, it's okay, I'm a doctor. Some friends of mine found you and they brought you so I could help you. I promise lad, I'm just here to help you. However, that requires some help from you." John took the moment to lift the boy into his arms, praying he would calm down.

The boy was still tense; he could feel the muscles beneath his fingers. He felt the child relax slightly. Tears were streaming down the little child's face.

"What's your name lad?"

"R…rodney….rodney McKay," he whimpered. Carson's eyes grew wide as he looked into the blue eyes of his friend. He looked up at the Major who sighed and held the boy a little tighter.

"Rodney….how old are you son?" Carson inquired.

"Three," he whispered holding up four fingers. John smiled gently as did Carson. Carson smiled and took a seat in front of John and the little boy.

"Shh, its okay, your mother and father…they're away right now, they left you in my care and the care of my friends. Rodney, this is my friend John Sheppard, he and I will take care of you. Now I need to run some tests…"

"What kind?" He asked in a little voice, his breath quickening again. Carson smiled softly and squeezed the little shoulder.

"Some blood tests, and a few x-rays, that's it." The boy's eyes grew wide and worried as he attempted to scoot further into John's arms. John sighed and held the little guy closely.

"Hey kiddo, it's okay. Carson is a friend, a doctor. Do you know what a doctor is?" He asked the toddler. The boy looked up at John and nodded.

"Daddy," he whispered.

"Your father is a doctor?" Carson asked surprised. The boy looked up at him and nodded hesitantly, "well see, I'm just as friendly as daddy," he tired. But the boy shook his head and leaned further; if possible, into John's protective arms.

"Hey, hey, look Carson isn't gonna hurt you, tell you what, I'll let him draw my blood first, then maybe if you see me you'll do it too?" Rodney looked up at the boy and nodded.

Carson smiled gently and took another needle, and watched as he took the blood. Rodney's big blue eyes were wide. Carson finished up and gave John a Band-Aid. John looked down at Rodney and smiled.

"See, it's easy, ready?" The small child nodded hesitantly again.

While Rodney was annoying at times, and arrogant to no end, he was a good man, a friendly man and did his best to be a friend to those on his team. Lately he had been trying to be a better friend to everyone. Carson knew that Rodney had been picked on and beat up as a kid; however Rodney had never mentioned that it was his father doing the beating and picking. Very few people were so oblivious that they didn't know Rodney had a crappy childhood, which was one reason why he had all those walls protecting him. However as Carson prepared to take the blood he couldn't help but wonder what Rodney's father had done to him.

"So Rodney, tell us about you," John said trying to distract the small child. The three year old look up at him and shrugged.

"I'm three…I like to read," he stated in matter of fact tone. John grinned as did Carson.

"Well that doesn't surprise me, what do you like to read?" Carson asked this time, glad as he sank the needle in that the boy didn't even flinch.

"All kinds of books," he said again.

"What's your favorite?" Carson asked, waiting for the boy to explain how his mother read to him every night or something.

"Genie reads me _Moby Dick _sometimes…but daddy says if I'm so smart I should be able to read it by myself," explained the toddler. Suddenly Carson and John found it no surprise that McKay was both a very smart little toddler and a smart man. He obviously had been reading hard books most of his childhood life.

"Wow, that's a pretty rough book buddy," John said smiling.

"I'm big enough for it," he explained proudly. Carson grinned as he placed a band aid on the cotton ball and nodded.

"We have no doubt," Carson said grinning.

Carson moved away to get some more equipment when John became aware that Rodney was fidgeting. John looked down and noticed the green tinge in his face

"Does your head hurt?" The boy looked at him, then nodded slowly, "does your stomach hurt?" The boy's eyes began to water as he nodded again. John reached out just in and grabbed a bowl from the bedside. He remained by his side as Rodney threw up. When he was finished he was gasping for breath through sobs. Carson sighed as he moved towards them, removing the bowl and hurried to get a towel. Coming back he handed the damp cloth to John. John turned the boy towards him and whipped off the boy's mouth, then with a clean part of the cloth he wiped Rodney's forehead and face.

"I need you to take a deep breath," Carson whispered crouched in front of the child. However the boy continued to cry. Without hesitation Carson grabbed the boy into his arms and pulled him close, "shhh, no one is angry at you little lad, just try and relax," Carson reached down and grabbed the clean blanket at the end of the bed and wrapped it around the little boy. He was silently, hoping that his holding and rubbing the little boy's back would calm him down.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N:Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, I wasn't expecting so many. In all truth I loved writing this story, it was fun. Some parts are a little odd, and others are perfect moments. You'll all be happy to know I did finish this story, and the end(for all you McWeir's out there) will love it. I know I loved writing it. There is a second story coming after this one, which I will begin typing up as soon as it's written out on paper. Later all, and if you have any other ideas you'd like to see in the way of a Sheppard/Mckay friendshipstory let me know, because I would love some more ideas.

* * *

Five minutes later Carson was pleased to hear Rodney's breathing begin to regulate again, his sobs dissipating into hushed whimpers, "no one's going to hurt ya now laddie," Carson sighed and continued his tactic of holding the child close and rubbing his back until he heard the even breathing of the boy. Carson placed the boy back down on the bed, which John had vacated and they looked at him.

"Please…please…" Rodney began, but Carson shook his head.

"Shh, come child, relax, I will not send you back. Tell you what, I'll care for you okay?" Carson said. He realized he had no idea how to handle children, let alone atoddler, but he would do his best for his friend. John looked from him, then back to the small boy.

"Promise?" Rodney whispered.

"I promise, and John is going to help too," Carson said as the boy looked at John hesitantly.

"We'll take care of you Rodney. Hey we've got some friends we'd like you to meet, come on," he said holding out his arms. Hesitating for only a moment,Rodney reached out to the man and was pulled into John's arms.

The other members of Sheppard's team, as well as Dr. Weir looked up atthem nervously, and then looked at the boy. There in John's arms sat a tiny little boy, little hands, little nose, tiny ears, he was just so young and vulnerable looking to the world. He had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes that spoke volumes of his uneasiness. His slim form looking even more frail as he shrank in Sheppard's strong arms.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," muttered Ford as he, and the rest ofthe teamwatched the little boy. He buried his head in Sheppard's neck, and John smiled, simply rubbing his back.

"That's…" Elizabeth said nothing more, dumbfounded by the truth in the statement she had almost made.

"How old is he?" Teyla asked moving closer to the little boy. Elizabeth moved around John's back and looked at the blue eyes that were peering over his shoulder.

"Three years old, and other than his obvious size he's doing all right. So whatever did this to him it didn't hurt him, just shook him up a bit."

"Uh, why is he so small then?" Ford asked.

"My guess is when he was this age he was very small anyway. So this is probably his normal size."

"Why is he so shy?" Elizabeth asked, she waved at the little boy, her Aunt instincts kicking in. She grinned when the little boy's hand peeked out and he began to wave back in return.

"I believe it has something to do with his childhood, but I'm not sure," stated Carson.

"So what do we do now?" Teyla asked looking at the child in Sheppard's arms playing with Elizabeth.

"Well, we take care of him, until we figure out how to get him back to normal."

"Whoa….wait a minute I can't speak for anyone else, but I don't know anything about kids," Ford stated.

"I think you can speak for all of us," Carson said gently as he watched the shy boy reach out to Elizabeth, "but seeing as we don't have much of a choice, we're just going to have to work together."

"I suppose we should be used to that by now," Sheppard said turning to watch Rodney sit in Elizabeth's arms comfortably.

"Well, how do we take care of him?" Elizabeth asked looking at the child in her arms. He was occupying himself playing with a curl from her hair. He was gentle, unlike most toddlers, just feeling it in his hands instead of pulling it.

"He is welcome to stay with me in my quarters, I obviously cannot care for him at all times, since this is just as important…" Carson began.

"I will watch him tomorrow, we can have some fun," she said pressing a kiss to his temple. He looked at her and smiled softly, as Elizabeth looked at him she realized just how little he had changed in his facial features. He had obviously grown up, and developed wrinkles, but for the most part he looked very similar.

"I'll be happy to play with him tomorrow...as well," explained John as he rubbed the boy's back again.

"Well all right then, we'll just take it one day at a time," grinned Elizabeth as Rodney hugged his little arms around her neck. She felt overwhelmed, and tightly hugged him in return, wondering if this was what it was like to have a child.

Carson sighed as he sat the boy down on the couch; he had brought Rodney to his room, in hopesthe boywouldn't miss his own room. Rodney looked up at him, "What do I call you?"

"Well…ah, Carson is fine. Are ya hungry?"

"No," whispered the little boy. Carson looked at him.

"Look Rodney, I'm not very good with kids, I'll admit that, but if this is going to work we need to work together okay?" The boy looked up at him, "what's wrong?"

"I'm tired," the little boy whispered. Carson took a deep breath and nodded, reaching down he lifted the boy into his arms and carried him into his bedroom.

"You can sleep in here, I'll be on the couch if you need me, all right?" the boy looked up at him, Carson felt his heart go out to the boy as he watched those walls go up again. A three year old child and he was already capable of putting those walls up. It hurt to know that Rodney had been building himselfin that long.

"Okay," he whispered, he slipped under the covers with Carson's help and closed his eyes, but not before making sure that Carson was still there.

"Sleep Rodney, I'm not going anywhere," Carson said pulling the blankets up tighter around his shoulders. He allowed one hand to ruffle the boy's hair and then moved away from the bed.

"Carson…"

"Yeah?" Carson responded turning and looking at the child.

"I…" he didn't want to say it; daddy always said weakness was a bad thing, but he was terrified. Carson smiled gently and came close to him; he sat down on the bed and rubbed the boy's back.

"I'm here, just fall asleep little lad," he continued to rub Rodney's back, waiting as the breathing began to even out. Carson smiled and got up from the bed. Confident that he could at least go into the bathroom and change into some comfortable he left the little boy in the room.

Carson was fast asleep on the couch when he jolted awake at the sound of screaming. He looked around, lost for a moment, the remembered everything. Getting up off the couch he hurried into the room, Rodney was wrestling against the blankets of his bed, screaming and crying for help. Carson realized he was trying to fight of someone, probably his father. Taking a deep breath Carson lifted the boy from the bed, realizing the boy had wet his bed; he didn't hesitate to hold him close. He rocked the boy back and forth, whispering to him as Rodney slowly came to reality, his cries moving to sobs.

Carson was becoming worried, he knew Rodney had a mild case of asthma, or had as a child, he would have to look into that in the morning. He lifted Rodney into his arms and carried him into the bathroom.

After a quick bath, Carson wrapped a towel around his body, dried him off and placed him in a comfortable pair of boxers that went to the boys ankles and a sweatshirt. Carson looked down at the child and smiled, realizing the boy looked even smaller in the oversized clothes than he had earlier this morning.

"Come little one," he placed the boy down on the pull out couch and looked at the clock. "God help me if the guys find out about this, now lie down laddie," Carson pulled a blanket over his form as well as Rodney's and held the boy close.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Again thank you for the wonderful reviews and thanks for sticking with me so long. I've finished my next story which is a short piece and have begun working on a story that is sort of a sequel to this one...sort of lol. Anyway stay tuned. Thanks for the thing about the juice it has been fixed!

* * *

Carson and Little Rodney were already seated in the commissary when John and Elizabeth arrived, Teyla close behind them. Rodney was kneeling in a chair, fingering the food Carson has placed in front of him, of course very little seemed to be making it to his mouth.

"Eat your food lad," Carson said smiling as John, Elizabeth and Teyla sat down with their food. Rodney looked up at Elizabeth and waved his sticky little hands. She chuckled.

"Well hello there, and how are you this morning?" She asked. He reached his gooey hands out to her. She grinned and lifted him into her lap.

"He likes to make a mess," Carson stated. She grinned, using her napkin she dampened it with some ice water and began to wipe his face and hands off.

"So does our Rodney," she said smiling as she offered him a bite of toast. He looked up at her then took it in his hands, eating some of it. She couldn't help but notice how cute he was, while she adored the adult Rodney, this little one made her desperately want children suddenly.

Neither Carson or Elizabeth noticed as Rodney reached out for John's coffee cup, John smiled and gave the little boy a sip of the drink, "Oh please tell me you did not just give that child coffee," stated Carson.

"Aw, come on Carson, it's just a sip, besides it's not like he's going to grow up, come here big guy," suddenly it became pass the baby around. John took the kid into his arms and gave him a piece of bacon and his glass of milk. Elizabeth smiled softly as she watched John play and feed the toddler.

"So, John could you keep him for a couple hours today?" Carson asked looking from John to the toddler. John paused, oblivious to the gentle pat on his cheek coming from the toddler.

"No offense Carson, but I'm not exactly great with little children," he replied looking at Elizabeth.

"Well watching you says otherwise, just for a little while John, a couple hours, three at most. I have some things I have to get done and he can't be there."

"Um…hey Rodney, wanna come play with Uncle John for a little while today?" He asked. The toddler grinned and nodded.

"Don't worry Rodney, I'll come and get you in a few hours okay? I promise, and if you need anything I'll be a level down from you. Just let John know you need me okay?" Carson said looking at the little boy. He looked up at the man again and nodded.

"Kay," he replied. He reached his arms to the Doctor. Carson smiled and lifted the boy into his arms. He gave him a hug and smiled.

"Promise, John will take good care of you okay," he said looking at the boy. The child looked at him and nodded, leaning his head against Carson's chest he sighed.

"Carson, I think you've got yourself a little buddy for life," Ford said coming over and joining the group.

"Oh yes just what I always wanted, a son. No offense lad, but I'd like very much to get married before I have children. Now you be good," he hugged the boy close once again and handed him over to Elizabeth.

Carson began to walk away when he heard a whine coming from the little boy. He shook it off knowing he had to keep walking, he would be back soon, the child would be fine with John.

Rodney watched Carson leave, tears began to fill his eyes and his lower lip trembled. Elizabeth watched and pulled him close, she sighed when he buried his head in her shoulder and began to cry.

"Oh, it's okay sweetie, Carson will be back soon, come now, it's okay," she whispered rubbing his back as he sobbed into her shoulder. John watched and shook his head, it was going to be a long three hours.

"Come here little guy," John lifted the wailing child from Elizabeth's arms, which only caused him to cry louder and harder. He wasn't expecting the kicking to follow. He held the boy at arms length as Rodney began what John would refer to as the temper tantrums of all tantrums.

"Hey," came the stern sound. Rodney stopped and looked at John, who was beginning to look angry, "big boys don't make scenes in the commissary," John stated harshly.

The boy looked up at him and his face crumbled as he began to cry, fidgeting to get away from the man who was holding him. Elizabeth realized what was probably going through the child's mind and reached out for him. To everyone' surprise Rodney instantly went to her, seeking comfort and safety.

"John, I understand what your saying, and I agree with you, but remember Rodney's parents probably weren't all that friendly to him, screaming at him might scare him, even it you're trying to be stern but caring. We'll tell him how throwing tantrums is bad later, but right now, let's just try and console the child okay?" Elizabeth said standing up. She sighed and held the boy even closer as he continued to cry into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…it's how my parents used to do it," John stated. Elizabeth smiled and grabbed a piece of the toast off her plate. She handed John the toddler, who instantly tried to move away.

"Ah ah, no. Rodney, John is in charge of you, now he will not hurt you, you need to trust him. Here is some toast, eat it, trust me you'll feel better. Come on John," she led the two boys out of the commissary. Elizabeth stopped in an empty part of the hallway and looked at Rodney, "now young man, you are not to throw temper tantrums, or kick or scream. That is bad and rude, we're not going to hit you, but Carson left you in our care, so you need to try and deal with that okay?" The little boy looked from the toast to Elizabeth then to John.

"Carson?" He whispered softly in a cracked voice. Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"You'll see him soon, but until then you need to hang out with Uncle John. If you're really good maybe I'll come by later to play okay?"

He looked back at John then nodded, she smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Good boy, you be good for Uncle John okay," with that she headed off to her office. John sighed and looked down at the three year old in his arms.

"Do you like football?" The child looked at him in confusion.

They headed to his room, they began to watch some football, until John noticed that Rodney's eye lids seemed to be drooping, "Rodney, are you sleepy?"

"My head huwts," he mumbled, John couldn't help but notice how much like a toddler he suddenly sounded. For the most part Rodney sounded like a young child, speaking clearly; John had assumed it had to do with Rodney's reading and brain level. His brain was functioning at a different pace than the rest of his little body.

"How about I put you down for a nap?" John said lifting the child into his arms. Rodney leaned his head against John's shoulder and sighed. Entering the room the placed the child in the middle of the bed.

"Don't weave," he whispered. John smiled gently and sat down beside the child.

"All right, close your eyes, I'll stay until you fall asleep," he said gently. To his surprise he pressed a kiss to the child's head. He was compelled to truly care for the little boy. Granted it was Rodney, but he was different. He was just an innocent little boy in need of some love.

"John…" John looked down at the small child, he was rubbing his eyes. John had put him to bed twenty minutes ago. He had been watching football ever since. As he saw his friend walk out he couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness and worry for the miss Adult Rodney.

"Yeah buddy?" John asked as he placed his hands on the child's shoulders.

"Where's Genie?" he asked quietly looking worried.

"Who's Genie?" John asked lifting the boy to sit on his knee.

"My sister…she's okay…right?"

"Well…uh, yeah buddy. Genie went with mommy and daddy on the little trip."

"John…I'm scared," he whispered looking up at the man.

"Wh…why are you scared? Rodney, you're perfectly safe here, I promise."

"It's not that…John…I don't feel good," he whimpered. John thought maybe it was just Rodney's hypochondria kicking in, but when he placed his head against Rodney's forehead he was surprised by how warm he was.

"Oh Christ," he murmured. He lifted the boy into his arms and hurried to the infirmary. Rodney wasn't saying anything just watching as John attempted to find Carson.

"What! What's wrong?" Carson asked as he looked at John carrying Rodney. Rodney seemed to be fine, although he looked pale.

"He's running a fever, he said he didn't feel good…" Carson sighed and took Rodney into his arms.

"Hello again lad, just couldn't stay away could ya," he grinned pressing a kiss to Rodney's temple. The boy latched onto him.

"We'll run some tests, I'm sure everything's fine," Carson said assuring both himself and John.

"Well?" Elizabeth asked as she, John and Carson stood in a small circle. Teyla was reading to Rodney while they spoke.

"He's fine, I don't understand, he had the beginnings of a migraine, and he had a small fever, but other than that he's fine. Although him having migraines at such a young ages worries me about Rodney as an adult," Carson explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's a mental thing," stated Carson in response to John.

"Aren't all headaches a mental thing?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, some are the body's natural way of saying fix me, or that you're alive and need help. I think Rodney gets migraines when something isn't going well for him. I'm going to keep an eye on Little Rodney for the rest of today, then perhaps tomorrow we can explore him staying with you or John again."

"I can't tomorrow, Teyla and I are going on a mission, Ford's coming too," stated Sheppard.

Carson looked over at Weir, "Don't look at me, I've got some things to do as well."

"Well unfortunately I don't have the time or space to care for him all day tomorrow. I will check into some people, see if we can't find someone we trust to care for him."

"Doc, is it a possibility that Rodney faked the headache to see you?" John asked.

"No, I believe he had a migraine, and you said he seemed to be doing fine until he took his nap. We'll check into it. Maybe there's something, but I have the feeling Rodney really does just feel bad."

"So what do we do for now?" Weir asked.

"Keep him company. He said he wanted to see you Elizabeth…course I think he happens to have a crush on you," Carson said smiling.

"No he doesn't," Elizabeth replied and walked away, John grinned as he heard Elizabeth mutter something about Rodney not evening knowing what a crush was.

"Rodney likes her doesn't he?"

"Well Wee Rodney adores her, but not the same way our Rodney does."

"That dog, he's totally afraid to admit he's in love," John said grinning.

"Well, remember one thing, our Rodney has never had much luck with women. If you were Rodney and you fell for the commander, would you admit it?"

"No…unless she had it for me just as bad, which she does," replied John.

"We're not matchmakers John, we're men," John grinned and slapped Beckett on the shoulder.

"I'll be around," with that John headed out of the infirmary. Carson shook his head and headed over to the bed, where Rodney was talking quietly with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth slipped out late that evening to a sleep Carson, and Rodney. Carson slept on the bed across from the child, just incase he had any nightmares. She returned and opened the door to the infirmary the next morning; she felt her heart melt at the sight before her. Carson sat in the chair by the bed, holding Rodney in his arms. Both fast asleep. Rodney was wrapped in a blanket, his head leaning against Carson's shoulder.

Everyone was aware what the little boy was doing to the people of Atlantis. However Elizabeth knew when this was all over and done with Carson would miss his little friend deeply.

Elizabeth was unwilling to admit how much she would miss this Rodney, although she desperately missed the adult version of him as well. He was very needy as a little boy. The adult was a man with walls all around him. Smiling Elizabeth knew she, Carson and the Major would make sure those walls came down when. She smiled as the big blue eyes wearily opened and peered up at her. He looked very comfortable, however Carson did not.

"Oh goodness," she grinned, "come here Rodney," reaching out to him she lifted the boy into her arms. He situated himself against her chest, his head leaning on her shoulder, continuing on his sleep. She grinned and rubbed his back with one hand, the other holding him close. It had been a long day for him, "Carson," she whispered, pausing in rubbing his back to shake her friend awake. He grunted and opened his beautiful blue eyes.

"He wet the bed after a nightmare…I couldn't let the lad alone after that," explained Carson. She smiled and nodded.

"I understand Carson, I would have done the same thing."

"I don't understand Elizabeth; Rodney is my closest friend here, but suddenly having him as a little boy around I don't want him to change back."

"It's amazing how much love a little boy can bring."

"His parents don't know what they missed," Carson whispered rubbing the little boy's back, his eyes full of sadness.

"What matter's is we do," replied Elizabeth. Carson paused.

"You love him?"

"He's a very good man…and a very good friend."

"Don't I know it."

"Why don't you go get some sleep Carson, I'll watch Rodney for a little while."

"All right lass, but I warn ya, he's been a little edgy since he was found."

"That's okay, we all have."

"Wait…Elizabeth?" She turned to look at him and smiled, "If what we're going to try tomorrow doesn't work…he's going to need someone to look after him, obviously we can't send him home and he needs someone to watch him."

"Carson I have no doubt this will work, but if you are correct and it does not work, he can stay with whoever he feels comfortable with…which is probably you."

"Thank you lass," she grinned and headed out of the room carrying the half asleep little boy.


	4. Chapter Four

AN: So this is one of those angsty chapters that I just have to have. If you've read my stories you know by now I love these more than most things. So please feel free to scream yell and rant until tomorrow night, but you will not be getting another update until then :) Enjoy Please RR

* * *

"Look it would only be for an hour, at most, he should be fine, he's got a few things to play with, he can occupy himself," Carson said looking at the man. He hadn't wanted to resort to this man, after all it was no secret he hated Rodney. However Carson had been called on at the last minute to go to the Mainland with a couple of other medics for a small emergency. John was supposed to be back within the hour, and would be by to pick up Rodney. All Kavanagh had to do was watch the kid for an hour, Carson just prayed that Kavanagh wouldn't hurt the boy.

"I said all right Beckett, damn, he's just a little kid, do you really think I'd hurt a kid?" the man growled.

"Kavanagh, I'm trusting you…"

"If you were trusting me you would have left," grunted the man. Carson took the hint and knelt down in front of Rodney.

"Okay kiddo, Uncle John will be by in an hour to watch you okay, I should be back by dinner. I need you to be good okay?" The boy nodded. He looked at the long haired man. Carson watched the child's reactions, "hey, look at me," the blue eyes turned to him. "It's okay, I promise, he's not going to hurt you," Carson just prayed it was true.

"Careful," whispered the child. Carson smiled and nodded, pressing a kiss to his forehead he looked at the boy.

"No worries, I'll be fine, now be good."

Forty minutes later Kavanagh had become oblivious to the child wandering around the lab now. He didn't notice the tiny fingers reaching out and touching things, he didn't much care. He had agreed to watch the child, as far as he was concerned if Rodney couldn't watch himself then that was his own problem.

However the sound of glass shattering and a loud cry from the child alerted Kavanagh to the child. He looked at the boy then the floor. Blood was beginning to pool around the floor and the slide the child had just broken all over the floor.

"You stupid little runt!" screamed Kavanagh. Rodney looked up, holding his sliced hand as he looked at the angry man. "It took me months to collect that slide!" he ranted as he stalked towards the small child. The boy cringed and began to move back, trying to stay away.

"Sorry," he whimpered.

"You should be you stupid little ingrate!" he yelled. The man stalked back over to the broken glass and tried to start cleaning it up. Rodney's eyes well up as he looked down at his hand, he looked back to the furious man then turned and ran out of the room.

Rodney looked around the halls frantically, trying to find someone he knew, but he didn't see anyone, just a lot of hall. He continued to hold his bleeding aching hand as he moved down the long hallways. He felt his stomach grumble and realized he was hungry, bleeding and lost.

John entered the room and looked around, Kavanagh was cleaning up something on the floor…and Rodney was no where in sight, "Hey Kave, where's the kid?" John asked in sudden fear and worry.

"I don't know…stupid little runt was right over…" he paused looking up he realized John was correct, the boy was no where around, "He was here a minute ago."

John suddenly spotted drops of blood on the floor and felt his stomach churn. Grabbing his communication device he paged Dr. Weir, "Elizabeth, get Carson home now!"

"Why?" Her voice came on over the radio.

"Kavanagh lost him, and he's bleeding," he replied.

Elizabeth wasted no time contact Carson and the team he was with, she was relieved when no more than ten minutes after contacting him they arrived.

"Where is he? What happened!" Carson asked in a hurry, Elizabeth grabbed him by the wrist and led him down to Kavanagh's lab.

The lab was being searched high and low by Teyla, Ford and John. They all looked up when a very pale worried Carson entered with Elizabeth by his side. Caron approached Kavanagh steadily, "where is he?" He asked carefully.

"I…I don't know, one minute he was here with a cut hand bleeding all over my lab and the next he was gone…."

"How on bloody hell do you lost him! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS WATCH HIM!" Growled Carson in a thick accent, he grabbed the man and in an instant with strength no one knew he had slammed the man against the nearest wall.

"Hey…you know how Rodney is…" Carson shoved him harder.

Carson's voice became low and steady, "if anything happens to him….I will personally hold you responsible." Carson felt John's hand on his shoulder.

"He's not an adult Kavanagh, he's not some man who has learned nearly every inch of this place. He's a three year old child, who is cut and probably terrified out of his mind," stated John pulling Carson away.

"When's the last time he ate?" Weir asked.

"He had a little piece of toast this morning for breakfast, he hasn't been very hungry, so he eats when he wants to," Replied Carson.

"We should split up, just in case, John, Carson stay down here, search for him, I'll go up a level; Ford, Teyla you guys go down, I'm sure we can find him," Weir commanded.

Rodney kept moving, but he was quickly getting tired, his breath was coming faster in more frightened gasps. He quickly found a small corner and lay down on his side, he rolled into a tight ball, much like he did when daddy hit him and began to cry. His good hand coming up to his head, his bad one remaining by his stomach to protect it. Blood pooling from his hand around him as he sobbed, his body was shaking, whether from cold, hunger or blood loss he wasn't sure.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Okay so the ironic part of this story is that I just recently started watching this show,saw the first epsiode and then started again with The Eye. So I actually I've never seen Kavanagh, because I don't remember him in the first epsiode. I've read most of the transcripts however, so I knwo I don't like him one iota. Anyway thanks for sticking with me, it's almost over sadly. However at the moment I'm in the process of writing a third Atlantis story, so stay tuned.

* * *

Carson was becoming frantic to find the child, and while John wasn't showing it, he was obviously very worried about Rodney as well. They had already gone one way, and were doubling back to look down the other hallway.

"Wait…do you hear something?" John asked quietly. The two friend's paused, both smiling when they heard the obvious sobs coming from a little further down the hall.

They both hurried towards the sound, Carson's eyes grew wide as he saw the tiny form curled in a fetal position crying his heart out, shaking like a leaf, and bleeding.

"Dear god lad!" Dr. Beckett to the child. Rodney must have heard him for when he looked up he started crying harder and reached out for the man. Bloody hands and all, Carson grabbed the boy up into his arms and held onto him for dear life.

"Child, don't scare me like that again," he whispered holding the sobbing toddler. It was amazing how hard this child was crying, as if life itself was over for him. He buried his head in his shoulder, seemingly trying to get out of view of the rest of the world. Unsure what else to do Carson sat down on the floor and looked up at John.

"I'll go get a blanket," John whispered and hurried off to find something to wrap around the little prodigal child.

"I'm here child, I'm right here. You're safe, I'm so sorry son, I'm so sorry," he whispered over and over, trying to comfort the inconsolable child. He continued to rub the boy's back, hoping he would calm down, but if anything his cries were becoming more frantic, "Roses whisper "good night",

Neath silv'ry light,

Asleep in the dew

They hide from our view;

When the dawn peepeth thro'

Slumber sweetly my dear,

For the angels are near

To watch over you

The silent night thro'

And to bear you above

To the dreamland of love," he sang in a low sweet scottish voice. Hoping he could console the child. He was pleased halfway through the second round of the song as his sweet little charge began to calm down, his face soaked with tears, he looked up from where his head was resting against Carson's chest. "There now sweet child, you will be fine, we should get you to the infirmary, we need to fix your hand and get some sugar into you," he whispered. He boy didn't move, then neither did Carson.

"Alas child, I fear that when you grow up again I shall miss having you," he whispered. The small boy had wormed his way into Carson's heart, and perhaps even his soul. He liked having someone around to care for and watch out for, it made him feel a little more needed.

"Carson," John was standing there with a blanket in hand. Carson nodded thanks and slowly stood, his precious cargo still clinging to him. He wrapped the blanket around the skinny shoulders, and together the three made their way to the infirmary.

Carson's one hand was holding him close, the other was stroking the child's neck and shoulders trying to relax the small child. It took far too long to get to the infirmary, it was times like these when Carson wished they had something to transport them from one place to another in half the time.

Elizabeth, Teyla and Ford were already there waiting for them when the two men entered with the little child. Carson was vaguely aware that his stomach had grown wet, he felt tears leaking onto his shirt again and realized the boy had wet himself.

"It's all right child, we think no less of you for being frightened," he murmured to the boy and kissed his head. "Elizabeth could you and Teyla go get me some warm water and soap, Lieutenant please got let Jennings know I need insulin, his pervious blood work from yesterday and the day before that, I also need to take another blood test and some x-rays. John will you go get my medical kit, it has equipment for stitches in it," they all nodded and headed off to do their own thing.

Carson attempted to remove himself from the vice like grip Rodney had, but wasn't surprised when the child cried out every time he was placed down on the bed. "All right little one, we'll do this the hard way," he whispered. Sighing he sat down on the bed and moved the boy so he was sitting across Carson's lap.

He picked up the little hand and examined it, looking at the severe cut on it, grimacing that it was already red and swollen, John returned first, followed by Weir and Teyla.

"Thank you, could you leave us for now?" They nodded and headed to wait outside in the hall. Jennings brought what Carson had requested then also left the two alone, pulling the curtain around the bed.

"I'd like to wash you quickly, get the grime off you?" He asked. Rodney nodded silently. Nodding Carson proceeded to remove Rodney's urine and blood soaked pants and his bloody shirt. He quickly wiped the boy down with the warm water and soap, then grabbed a pair of smaller scrubs from the bed nearby.

"I need you to let go for a moment lad and allow me to do the same," Rodney nodded and allowed Carson to strip his shirt quickly and clean himself off. He then pulled on one of his own scrub shirts and returned to the child.

"Let me see your hand," they resumed the position they had just been in, Rodney across his lap and Carson gently began to clean the wound. Rodney was crying again, "Its all right son, everything will be fine," he whispered. Once the blood was removed and the cut cleaned out it didn't look all that bad. Carson placed a couple butterfly stitches on it and hoped for the best. He then inserted the needle into Rodney's arm, taking some blood then placing the insulin IV in his other arm.

"Let me go get some more water and we'll clean your face up," he whispered. Rodney nodded, it took only seconds for Carson to return, but as soon as he did Rodney was back in his lap. Carson was gentle, wiping the cloth over Rodney's small nose, eyes and mouth. Wiping the tears away from the cheeks.

"All better," he gently wrapped the hand in an ace bandage and pressed a kiss to it, "a kiss to make it feel better," he whispered much like his own mother had after all his injuries.

"I'm sorry," the boy whispered for the first time since they had found him.

"Sorry for what lad?" Carson asked gently

"Running off, I'm sorry!" he whimpered. Carson wiped the tears away again and shook his head.

"Rodney, you did nothing wrong, the man whose care you were in should have been watching you. It is not your fault," Carson stated.

"I'm scared," he whispered. "I'm dying," Rodney whispered looking at him. Carson was stunned as he looked down at the boy in his arms. He had no doubt this child was smart, but as he looked at the boy he realized just how wise Rodney was. Rodney was beyond smart and genius, he was wise. He understood his body, and what felt wrong.

"You're not dying," Carson replied gently

"I'm dying," Carson sighed, looking at the boy and could have sworn he saw a hint of the adult Rodney in those eyes. It was the same tone the adult would have used, just in a younger voice. Carson felt a shiver down his back as he felt the truth in the child's words.

"I'll be here son," Carson whispered. Nodding the child wrapped his arms around him for a moment. Carson smiled and hugged him back in return

"What was that for?" Carson asked looking at the child.

"Just 'cause," Carson grinned and pressed a kiss to the child's head.

"Well I like Just 'causes. Now you lie down and rest. I'm going to run some tests, I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." The boy nodded hesitantly and rolled over onto his side.

Carson sighed as he moved out of the room and looked at his four friends, Elizabeth was the first to speak, "well?"

"Based on some tests from yesterday…and today, Rodney is dying…his body can't handle this sudden change." He whispered.

"Wait…how is this happening?" John asked.

"His major organs are failing, his kidneys are already starting to fail. If we wait much longer he could die."

"How long do we have?" Teyla asked.

"Days, maybe a week at the most; listen I don't want him to know yet, let him go back to feeling comfortable, after his insulin is regulated again, I'll take him back to my quarters and let him stay with me…"

"Carson, we're getting to close to him," Elizabeth whispered.

"I can't help it Elizabeth, that's my friend but even more he's my savior, I've never had anyone need me so much. Do you have any idea what that's like?" He whispered. She could see the pain in his eyes, she reached out and touched his hand.

"Carson, Rodney is wonderful like this, and if it doesn't work out and we can save him, then I have no problem with you raising him, but I miss our Rodney," she whispered. He smiled.

"I miss him to," John replied softly. Teyla and Ford nodded in agreement.

"As do I, I can't help but get so caught up in his little world."

"Who can, no matter what age, Rodney is great at pulling people in. Let's just take care of him and let him know we love him, no matter what, he's still our Rodney," Elizabeth stated gently.

It was nearing ten when Carson finally allowed Rodney to accompany him back to his quarters. Carson quickly helped the child change into his pajamas, then sat him on the bed.

"Carson…."

"Yes laddie?"

"Will you be my daddy?" Carson felt his heart swell, his stomach flip and his eyes water.

"Rodney, I need you to listen to me for a minute okay," the boy nodded, "you're an adult, a big boy just like me. I know it doesn't seem possible but it is, we're working on getting you back to being the big boy you've been for twenty years."

"Will I have all my memories?" Carson looked at the boy.

"We certainly hope so."

"Then I don't wanna go back to normal," whispered the boy, wiping another tear away.

"Why not?" Carson asked grabbing a tissue and wiping the boy's nose and face.

"Because mommy and daddy didn't love me. Because you aren't my daddy," Carson smiled weakly and nodded.

"Rodney, I know this is hard, but try and see it from my perspective."

"You miss him don't you?" Carson smiled.

"I know this sounds funny, but Rodney…he wormed his way into everyone's heart."

"In a good way?"

"Oh yes, he had his moments, but he's part of this team, and even more probably a big part of the team. There are a lot of people that really care about him."

"Like Dr. Weir?" Carson grinned.

"I have the feel Dr. Weir and Rodney's feelings are similar towards each other."

"Carson…Rodney, the big one, loves you like a best friend…is it okay if the little me loves you like a daddy or a big brother?" Carson grinned.

"Well I love Rodney like a little brother, so I guess that's perfect."

Two days later Dr. Weir stood from the control room looking down at her team, Sheppard looked up at her, then down at the time boy who stood by Carson's side, gripping the bigger hand. The boy looked pale, and scared. Sheppard didn't blame him, if this didn't work he could die. Carson looked just as terrified as the little boy, knowing he could very well lose the closest friend he had had in years.

"Bring him back safely SA1," she called gently. The team of five marched through the worm hold, and Elizabeth watched as Rodney turned around and looked at her, just before Carson stepped through. Their eyes met, she prayed he would make it through this. She smiled as he raised his hand and waved to her slightly. Grinning softly she waved back and watched the boy step through the worm hole with Carson.

Carson stood on the planet with John, Teyla, Ford and Rodney. He looked down at Rodney and forced a smile, kneeling down next to the little boy he looked him straight in the eyes, "I realize you're scared, but I want you to know one thing before you go in there," he paused searching those big blue eyes.

"I love you," the little boy whispered. Carson smiled and pulled him close.

"Whatever happens, son, little brother, or best friend, I still love you, we all do," he stated holding the child close as he sighed. He was going to miss being able to hold the little boy, talk to him, comfort him and just feel needed.

"I love you too," he whispered. With that he looked up at the large altar and moved forward.

"og llahs uoy regnuoy ot gnuoy morf worg ot hcuot rebmemer ot hcuot," he read softly as he began to run his fingers across the markings again for the second time in a week. They shielded their eyes as the bright white light appeared again, a blinding light. They heard another cry in pain, but this time it sounded deeper.

Carson took a step forward, but John stopped him, shaking his head, "this is what happened last time, we just have to hope for the best," whispered John.

"I'm well past hoping and now into praying," murmured Carson waiting. They watched the light begin to dissipate, "is it safe yet?" He asked gently.

John nodded and they all took a step forward, waiting and fearing what they would find inside.


	6. Chapter Six

He was all too aware of the antiseptic smell as he returned to awareness. Looking around he saw two IVs hooked to his arm. No doubt one wasa sugarsubstance of some sortand the other penicillin to get rid of any nasty little bugs in his systems. He looked around weakly, his head pounding and smiled as he saw Elizabeth by his side, she held on hand in her's.

"Welcome back to the land of the living doctor," she greeted tiredly as she looked at him and smiled softly. He took a deep breath, testing his lungs and nodded gently.

"Nice to be living…how long?" He asked.

"Two days, we were starting to worry."

"Yeah…" he smiled as he saw Carson approach. Looking at Elizabeth he smiled softly, "can we talk later?"

"Oh I think I can fit you in," she said smiling, pressing a kiss to his hand she made her way out of the infirmary.

"Nice to see you Rodney," he greeted as he busied himself with checking the IV lines.

"So will I live?" He asked smiling weakly.

"Unfortunately," joked Carson, however the joke was lost between the two of them. Carson turned about ready to leave, when Rodney reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I wish my father would have been like you, then maybe this wouldn't be so hard to say….for me to tell you how much I value you as a friend and as a brother figure in my life. I'm sure this sounds sappy, and it's not meant to be, but I need to say it," Carson smiled and grasped his friend's hand.

"I wish I had a little brother like you," Carson whispered, Rodney smiled.

"You do."

"Aye, that I do, get some rest Rodney."

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure, just don't ask me to clean up if you wet your bed," Rodney chuckled softly and closed his eyes, ready for a good night's sleep.

Rodney was standing on his balcony of his quarters when he felt her presence, just behind him. He didn't turn around, he didn't have to, he knew it was her.

"Do how do you feel?" She asked gently. He smiled and looked down at his hands, they were large again, fitting the rest of his adult body, however there was still the cut on it. He had some minor bruises but other than that Carson had given him a clean bill of health.

"Pretty damn good for a man who spent five days as a three year old," he said smiling. She chuckled softly, moving a step closer. "Listen Elizabeth, you guys were great you took good care of me, and for that I owe you a lot…but I don't want you to look at me and see me as some three year old that has a week stomach and a weaker bladder," she chuckled again.

"I don't see you like that…trust me while I will remember the moments I got to hold that little body in my arms, I would much rather remember the adult moments more."

"You were wrong," he whispered. She raised her eye brow, he knew it, he still hadn't looked at her, turning suddenly he faced her, "I knew what a crush was…I still do," he whispered. She smiled softly, reaching out she held his good hand.

"Rodney…"

"Elizabeth…less than a month ago we were going to die, and I was trying to tell you something, but I couldn't, you wouldn't let me…you wanted me to remain positive, and that's not always easy for me…"

"I'm sorry, I was scared," she whispered.

"So was I…" He said smiling softly, he moved a step closer, only inches away from her now, "but I wanted to tell you so much and yet nothing at the same time, I know how stupid this sounds…"

"What did you want to tell me Rodney?" He leaned forward, out of instinct she leaned in as well, their lips met; it was a sweet kiss, full of love and passion. More than either realized they had for one another. He pulled away just enough to look into her eyes, "I know you're my commander and this probably will never work, I'm not asking you to make it work, I'm just asking you to know that…I am…madly in love you with. More than I ever thought it possible to love someone, but I am hopelessly in love with you."

"I don't know what to say," she whispered, "well I mean of course I do, I love you too, but I'm not sure I'm ready."

"That's fine, we'll take this one day at a time," he replied.

"I'd like that," he nodded.

"Good, because I'd like to kiss you again," he said leaning in and kissing her again.


End file.
